Blue Pearl Crusade
by Blackmask666
Summary: Blue Diamond's very own Blue Pearl has accidentally found herself on a planet named Earth. Steven and the gang are going to find this Pearl and see what shes up to. Will they poof her? Will they be her friend? Or will she join the Crystal Gems?


**Blue Pearl Crusade**

 **Chapter 1: Plans**

 **(PS: This is a AU. Nothing in here is canon. Also, this was first made in 2016. ill come back to it. someday.)**

Steven and the Crystal Gems warp back home. "Food!" Steven and Amethyst run towards the fridge, Pearl Looks at them grabbing food.

"Oh come on you two, isn't there more enjoyment other than food and beverages?"

"Probably, but as if right now, I don't want to do anything else but eat." Amethyst says before stuffing her face with a sandwich full of meat and condiments. Steven makes a simple peanut butter and jam sandwich then sits down on a chair in the kitchen, he takes a bite and gestures everyone to sit down with him, they all take a seat.

"So Steven, what are you going to do today?" Pearl asks Steven as he was taking another bite out of his sandwich. "hmm… I know what to do! I'll pay Peridot and Lapis a visit! Do you guys want to come?" Steven says as he has a mouthful of food

"Nah, I'll stay here and catch up on my eating" Amethyst says as she starts making another sandwich.

"I'd like to Steven, but I have to go on a mission with Garnet later."

"Already? But we just got back like, 5 minutes ago!"

"I'm sorry Steven, but this mission is very important, and me and Garnet don't want you to get hurt on this mission, whenever we get the free time, I will possibly go visit Peridot and Lapis with you."

"Promise..?"

"I Promise, Steven"

"okay, And Garnet, it seems you're busy as well later, but I understand. Missions can't complete themselves!" Steven eats his sandwich up and runs out the door. "Goodbye guys!"

"Later Dude!"

"Goodbye Steven!"

"Have Fun Steven" Garnet says in a mellow tone

Steven runs towards the barn "I wonder what they are doing."

Meanwhile at The House, Pearl speaks to Garnet. "Are you ready?" Pearl stands on the warp pad. "yes, I'm ready" Garnet stands beside Pearl. "Oh, and Amethyst" Amethyst looks at Pearl before taking a bite out of another huge sandwich. "Yeah?"

"can you please check on Steven later?"

"Sure, leave it to me" she takes a bite out of the sandwich, Pearl and Garnet takes off.

Steven sees The Barn, then keeps on running towards it. "Lapis! Peridot!" there was no answer, Steven is right outside the Barn. "Lapis? Peridot?" he walks inside the Barn "is anybody here..?" he looks around and sees Peridot's and Lapis' Meep Morps, He smiles, then keeps looking around the Barn. "Hmm, seems no one is here. I wonder where they went" he walks out of the Barn.

"Steven!" he hears a voice from above, he looks up and shields his eyes from the sun, he sees Lapis flying Peridot, then they land on the ground. "Steven! Did you see me! I was Flying! Thanks to Lapis carrying me of course, but look what I brought back" Peridot shows Steven a phone.

"Where'd you find that?"

"it was just laying around, nobody was using it so I just used my metal powers to take it while Lapis was flying me around 'Beach City'. It's like a miniature Tablet! I never tested it out yet, but it looks okay to me"

"Oh! That's what you two were doing. Wow, you guys really got along together, it seems like only yesterday you two were fighting over The Barn."

Lapis answers. "That happened a couple months ago"

"True, anyways let's go to the Barn, it's been a few days since I saw you two, missions have been tough lately" Steven, Lapis, and Peridot walk towards The Barn. "We also found another communicator, It was linked to Blue Diamond. There was a couple recent messages on it, one of them said: 'Emerald's progress is doing well. She has been studying The Gem War and has recently discovered Earth, she plans to explore this Earth later in the future"

Lapis and Peridot looked uneasy as Steven said that message.

"There was this other message that said: 'I've decided to make my Pearl more useful. I sent her to the Ruby sector, so they can teach her how to fly a ship. I also sent her to The Arena Facility, there she can learn how to fight with a spear and possibly bring her weapon out at will. Whenever I send my Pearl out, I will get another Pearl to stand with me, She is not like my Pearl, but she has use. This has been Blue Diamond." Steven, Lapis, and Peridot get to The Barn. "We were at a place I never seen before, not even Amethyst knew where we were. Pearl and Garnet knew that place like it was on the back of their hands. I never got a chance to explore it, but I think it was for the better I suppose. Someone was there, recently too. I mean, who would Blue Diamond be talking to? I think that's why Pearl and Garnet had to go on another mission. Whoever was there, might have been a general or a captain, because Blue Diamond sounded like she was talking to someone she knew for a long time"

"That sounds like it could be dangerous. I just hope they can fight this Captain…" Lapis says in a serious tone.

 **Chapter 2: Discovery**

"Keep a close eye out, you never know where this Captain can be…" Garnet says as she has her gauntlets out.

"Got it, should we check by the communicator again?" Pearl Looks at Garnet with her spear in her hands.

"Yes, but stay behind me"

"Okay, I'll warn you if anything shows up" Pearl says as she walks behind Garnet.

Pearl and Garnet continue to search for whoever it was contacting Blue Diamond.

Meanwhile…

Amethyst lays on Stevens bed, watching TV and eating chips. She looks over at the clock hanging on the wall, she shuts off the TV, eats up the crumbs and gets off Stevens bed. "I wonder how the little man is doing" she heads over to the door and walks out, heading over to the Barn.

Steven watches Camp Pining Hearts with Lapis and Peridot.

"Um, Steven?" Lapis says

"Yes?" Steven looks behind hiking to look at Lapis.

"do you have any more books I can read?"

"Oh! Of course! I have a bunch of them ever since I got grounded from TV for a year, there's this one book series I think you might find interesting, Connie showed it to me before. It's called 'Familiar Unfamiliar' I accidentally spoiled it for myself because I didn't know which order it went" Steven chuckles. "but I know which order it is now, and I can help you find it! I will go get it from my house later, Connie said I can borrow them for a little while."

"Yo Steven!" Amethyst calls Steven while looking up at the Truck connected to the Barn.

Steven looks down, then Lapis and Peridot.

Steven smiled. "Amethyst!" Steven floats down. "I was wondering when you might show up"

Lapis and Peridot gets off the truck.

"Amethyst!" Peridot says while walking towards Amethyst. "It's been a while since I seen you as well, ooh.. I like that new look!"

Amethyst's hair is in a ponytail. "Oh, thanks! I did it on the way here. Anyways, what are you dudes up to?"

Lapis walks over and stands beside Peridot.

Steven smiles. "We were watching Camp Pining Hearts for a while, then me and Lapis started talking about books. Oh! That's reminds me!" Steven turns around and looks at Lapis. "I was supposed to get you those books, I'm going to go get them" Steven looks at everyone. "Okay guys, I'm just going to get something from the house, Amethyst, stay here and don't break anything please" Steven Chuckles.

Amethyst gives Steven a thumbs up. "Got it"

Steven starts to run over to The House. "I'll be right back!"

Amethyst turns around and faces Lapis and Peridot. "So what do you guys do for fun?"

Steven continues running towards the house. "I wonder if Peridot wants a couple of movies, I still have a whole stack of them beside my TV"

As Steven gets to the house, he searches for the books. "Ah ha! Found them!" he pulls each of them out from his dresser. "hmm…" he ponders as he looks at his DVD stack. "I'm sure Peridot and Lapis will like this one!" he takes an action movie out of his DVD stack. He then places the books and the DVD in a bag he found on the floor in his room. "Well, all set." He walks towards the door. "now to head back and-"

A loud crash can be heard on the shore in front of his house. He drops his bag and runs outside to see what it was, he sees a Ruby Ship, then he tries to hide behind a lawn chair on his deck. The hatch from the ship opens, then Steven peeks over the chair to see who it is. A frightened Blue Pearl steps out the hatch and looks around at her surroundings.

A faint voice can be heard. "Wh-Where am I..?" she takes a step on the sand. "what is this..?" she bends over and touches the sand, the sand between her fingertips slowly fall out, She looks up and notices the House.

Steven walks out from his hiding spot and stands in front of the door looking at the Pearl. The two gems stared at each other for a few seconds, then Blue Pearl walks back into her ship.

Blue Pearl runs over to the ship Controls. Trying to get the ship started, but the ship controls malfunctioned then it shuts down completely, leaving the frightened Pearl alone on a planet she never been on by herself. She starts to tear up, knowing she is alone with nobody guiding her, and thinking what is going to happen now knowing the ship was damaged.

Steven peeks inside the ship and has a nervous look on his face. "Hi, I'm Steven"

Blue Pearl turns around and tries to bring out her weapon, but it didn't come out, she keeps trying but fails. She has a look of anger on her face and gets prepared to whatever this human is going to do.

Steven looks concerned "listen, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know why you're here. So can you come out please? I promise I'm not going to hurt you" Steven steps away from the ship and waits for Blue Pearl to come out.

Blue Pearl peeks out from the hatch and looks around once again, then she takes a step out. Her expression changed from angry to mellow. She steps on the sand and looks down at her feet.

Steven looks at Blue Pearl. "That's called Sand, doesn't it feel nice?"

Blue Pearl Looks at Steven, then back down. She picks up a handful of sand and slowly lets it fall between her hands. She gets surprised knowing what sand feels like in her hands.

Steven sits down on the sand. "So, by the looks of it, you're a Blue Pearl. What happened? Why did you crash?"

Blue Pearl Looks at Steven. Then she says in a soft quiet voice. "I lost control…"

"I see, why were you in a Ruby ship in the first place?"

Blue Pearl looks even more surprised knowing that a human knows what a Ruby Ship is. "I… was practicing how to fly it… I pressed a button and that's were I lost control… how do you know about what this ship is and what I am..?"

"I know lots of things from Gems, let's just say… I've been studying them for years" he chuckles. "anyways… do you want to come with me?"

Amethyst, Lapis, and Peridot arrive at the crash site.

"Steven!" Amethyst brings out her Whip and charges at the Blue Pearl.

Blue Pearl turns around and looks at Amethyst, she tries to bring out her weapon again but fails.

"WAIT! Don't hurt her!" Steven gets in front of Blue Pearl and block the way from Amethyst. "She's Confused And friendly! She didn't hurt me in any way when she crashed here! You have to trust me when I say that"

Amethyst looks at Steven then Blue Pearl, she sighs and puts her Whip away. "Fine, I trust you, but why is she here?"

"She was learning how to fly a ship and she accidentally pressed a button that somehow made her end up here, she didn't come here to hurt us."

"Okay, whatever dude. If she doesn't hurt you, then I guess I can trust her." She starts to walk away then stops, and turns around. "Wait a minute… do you know if she brought backup..?"

Steven turns around and looks at Blue Pearl.

Blue Pearl talks in a faint voice. "Nobody followed me… I'm here alone…"

Steven turns around. "There you have it Amethyst, there's no backup."

Blue Pearl Looks down in sadness.

"Good, now let's keep it that way, oh and… don't let Garnet or Pearl see her, because if they do…" Amethyst makes a poof noise with her mouth.

"I know, I'll tell them eventually… Oh! I know where to keep her!" He looks at Lapis and Peridot.


End file.
